Edgy Musings
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Two WWE divas, one an old enemy and one his lover, look back on the retirement of Edge. Tearful goodbyes and heartfelt realizations will be made.
1. Zara

**Title: Edgy Musings**

**Plot: Two WWE divas, one an old enemy and one his lover, look back on the retirement of Edge. Tearful goodbyes and heartfelt realizations will be made.**

**Disclaimer: Edge is not mine, neither are Kaia and Zara. I wrote this not only for Edge's retirement but for my friend KaiaZ-ZaraH**

**Rating: M for the second chapte****r.**

**I: "The farther behind I leave the past, the closer I am to forging my own character"**

When I heard those words that Adam was saying tonight on Raw, it was the second time that I heard them. I had heard him trying to think about so many different things to say that it was nothing knew. I was there in the waiting room when he walked out to tell me the news of his injury. I was there holding him before he managed to talk to Christian about what he should do. And yet, as I sat there listening to his words, I burst into tears and hid my head in my hands. He was the man I loved and had met through this company. He had showed me how a woman could be strong and keep true to who I am. The fans never loved us, the fans never even liked us. I couldn't care less. I was his babe, his girl. He was my hero, the man who took me under his wing and taught me everything I knew. That's why hearing he was leaving was so harsh, even though I had heard it a thousand times.

As he walked backstage, I stood at the end of the long line of superstars. Adam gave them hugs, shared familiar jokes and stories. I wasn't use to this side of Adam. The Adam that I knew wasn't liked by the rest of the locker room. The Adam I knew hated them in fact. But here he was: giving hugs and sharing friendly words. When he reached me, I threw my arms around him. "Hey baby..."

"Are you feeling okay?" I frowned, rubbing his back.

"I'm...I'm feeling a bit...I dunno how to explain it..."

"You're upset and you don't know what to do," I reply as he hooks his arm with mine.

"I've worked here all my life, I've been here all my life," Adam softly says. "What do I do now?"

I turn and take his shoulders in my hands, "Listen to me Addy, you're going to be okay with this. It'll be different than what you're use to but it'll be worth it. Think about it, like you said at least you won't be in a wheelchair. And maybe if we have kids you can be there for him. Think of all the families the WWE has kept from each other."

"We won't be one of them," Adam nods, looking away.

"But it's not what you want is it?"

"No, it's not what I want. I want to be able to give my all in front of those people. This company...it means everything to me!"

"It's how we met..." I smile.

"That's right. You were just a scared little rookie and I was your rookie. You taught me everything that you could. Even..." I raise my eyebrows suggestivly and lick my lips.

He laughs, "Yeah, I taught you all you knew about life."

"Still blame you for not letting me win. You and that moment with Hardy," I laugh. There was a moment with Matt Hardy and Adam where they resumed that old feud between the two of them. Justin and I were pulled in to and had a pretty bad feud between the two of us. That feud ended in me getting voted off. I thought Adam was going to get mad and throw me out. I mean, after all he was married to Vickie Guerrero. But he told me something that I'll never forget, something that I'm about to tell him. "Things will work out. Everything always works brighter in the end and if they don't look brighter, than it's not the end."

He looks over at me, a sad yet pleased smirk coming across his face. "That's...that's right..."

"You told me that when I was voted off NXT. I know this isn't really the same thing but...well..."

Adam throws his arms around me, kissing my head and starting to cry. "Zara, you rascal, I love you. You know that right?"

I'm afraid at the sound in his voice but I say, "Yeah I...I know that."

"Then...then you'll listen to me when I tell you about the two things I have left on my To Do list before I leave here." Adam replies, whiping his tears away.

"Go ahead," I frown.

"First of all, I want to reconcile with an old enemy," since there is only one major enemy still here in the WWE that Adam has so I know who he's talking about.

"That shouldn't be to bad," I reply, nodding. "And the second?"

"The second is that I want to show her how I actually feel about her. So...will you let me?"

Knowing who he's talking about makes me feel a little uneasy because I know how he feels about her. After a short pause, I nod, "Yeah...yeah go ahead."

His character, as a person, has changed since I knew him. He's gone from a villain to an anti-hero. The people who once booed him and hated him, now love him and are crying for him not to leave them. Yeah, I think my time with Adam is going to be great. He's the man of my dreams. He took me in when I needed someone, showed me how to be the kind of person that I can love when I look into the mirror in the morning. And you know what, if he wants just this one thing as a retirement present, who am I to judge him?


	2. Kaia

**II: "If You Want To Make Peace, You Don't Talk To Your Friends. You Talk To Your Enemies."**

I'd be lying if I said a part of me didn't think that Edge retiring was shocking. I mean, the man helped to make most of my career before my stint in TNA hell. He attacked me so badly once that I almost lost my life and showed no remorse about it. If it hadn't of been for Jeff, I would have died. But...but why do I feel like shit right now? That speech was sooo touching...wait, what the hell am I saying! Adam Copeland is a bastard! He's hurt Matt who sure as hell didn't deserve it, he's hurt me and I sure as hell didn't deserve it, and he's part of the reason that Jeff and Matt will never have the same strong relationship that they ever had. But if he's such a bastard...why did I cry when I heard he was leaving?

Maybe it was the fact that it seems like all my old friends are leaving. Jeff left and when he did I blindly followed him. Soon after he quit, Gregory Helms was fired and then Shannon Moore. Then it was Matt who was fired. We all ended up on TNA together. That's when things went bad. Jeff cheated on me with Beth and I found out. I left, though I'm still friends with the other members of the Carolina Crew. Matt especially, we grew close together when he helped me through the process of getting rid of Jeff and moving out of the house. But that's not whats important right now. What's important right now is that I'm standing with Hunter and Vince as they talk about the changes to the World Heavyweight Championship match at _Extreme Rules_. That's what matters to them, being in charge and being good business men. Dad's turning into a suit. If Shawn could see what he was becoming...well...it certainly isn't something that's becoming of a Degeneration X member. I look up to see Edge standing by the production trucks, looking at me with a smirk on his face. He gestures for me to come on over and I dismiss myself from the conversation between dad and Grandpa to go over there.

"Helmsly," he smirks.

"Copeland," I nod in reply.

"Guess you're glad I'm gone, huh? Don't have to worry about if I'm still bitter over Matt and Jeff." Adam replies, leaning against the truck.

"Actually..." I bite my lip to keep my confession in.

"Look, I'm gonna come clean about something. You know the real reason I kept attacking Jeff? It's because of you."

I look at him shocked, "Excuse me?"

"I attacked Jeff because I wanted to get close to you," Adam replies, getting closer to me. He's got that typical look on his face, the look that reads coldness and yet that slight undertone of sexual frustrations.

"Woah, back off Romeo, you're with my best friend!" I say as he turns the tables so I'm pinned between him and the production truck, one of his hands on either side of my head.

"You think she doesn't know? I tell Zar everything. She gave me permission to show you how I've always felt about you," Adam breaths. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't kinda turned on by this. I mean, currently I'm dating Jay Reso (known better to the WWE fans as Christian) who just so happens to not only be Adam's half brother but his best friend. This is cheating if there ever was an instance of cheating. But god...he's retiring and I owe him something, right? I mean, I didn't get him a present so giving myself as my present is the next best thing.

He leans forward, capturing my lips with his. "Ad...Addy..." I look back at where dad and grandpa are talking still. "not here okay? Do you have a hotel room or something else?"

"My limo," he grabs me by the hand and drags me into the parking lot, stealing glimpses back at me every now and then. When we get to his limo, he yanks open the door and shoves me inside.

"Hey watch it bub!" I shout at him.

"Bub? Does Jay have you watching the X-Men movies with him?" Adam laughs at me, as he sits in the limo.

I blush, "Maybe I like those movies."

He grabs me by the waist, sitting me on his lap. "Oh I bet you do. With Hugh Jackman in those hot shots." He pulls my face down, kissing me hotly. After a while, I reach down and take his shirt off as he does the same for me. He tears my black sports bra from me and looks at me. "Damn you're hotter than Lita..."

I blush, "You know it Adam. Still can't believe you didn't tell me about how you felt about me."

"Well I didn't," he says as he pushes me back onto the floor, pulling at my skirt and tossing it onto the seat. "I hated hearing how Hardy treated you Kai."

"Yeah, well, I hated how he treated me..." I breath airily as he gently takes off my underwear. As he does so, he pushes one finger into me and moves it fast and rough. "God...you live life just like you do in the ring." He pulls away from me, looking down at me. It's silent for a minute before I realize something. He's crying. Oh my god, Adam's crying. He turns his head away, sitting in the floor with his knees up. I sit up, grabbing my clothes and putting them back on. "Adam...I didn't mean that..."

"It's not you it's just...I..." he looks at me, the tears more prodominant now. "I didn't think this day would ever come. At least not while I was so young. I thought for certain that I would be able to fit a few more years in. And when I pictured myself about to do this with you...it would be something more romantic."

"Adam...you really do love me don't you?"

"I have for years. When I saw you back...I love Zara I really do. More than I think I've ever loved anyone but you...you've always been that one woman who was out of reach," Adam replies, putting his shirt back on.

"Zara really said you could have sex with me?" I ask, sitting next to him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Zara really said that. Guess she's going to hold it above my head and make love to someone like I dunno...Christian."

"Oh I don't know if I could let Christian make love to her," I laugh.

"Hey, you were about to fool around with me. It's only fair," Adam laughs.

There's another long silence and I finally break it, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah," Adam sighs, "I wish I didn't but I have to. This isn't like when Jeff left because he had it with how Vince treated the other superstars. I love how Vince run things. This is legitimately my health problems."

I frown, "Why do you all leave me?"

"What do you mean by you all?"

"First it was Jeffy, then it was Uncle Shawn, now it's you." I'm tearing up, I know it.

"Hey, look at it this way, you don't have me to oppose you anymore." he cracks a smiles laced with pain.

"I'll miss you Addy," I reply.

"Hey, cheer up. You still have Christian," Adam smiles, wiping my tears away. He kisses my cheek, "Call me sometime, we can get together. Friends?"

I nod, shaking his hand, "Adam Copeland, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**A/N: I wrote this for my friend because she's a big Edge fan. Edge is going to be missed by all of his WWE fans.**


End file.
